Finale
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: It's basically how I feel what should have happened on the finale, other than Amy saying she wasn't in love with Ricky and just leaving. That, to me, was the stupidest finale I have ever seen T T


"And she lived happily ever after." Ricky stated, closing the book he was reading to John. He looked down at his son and smiled. "So will we."

"Yeah. We will." He heard from the doorway.

Ricky's head shot up with wide eyes as John jumped off the couch, screaming, "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby." Amy smiled, picking her son up and cradling him.

"I thought…" Ricky began, putting the book on the coffee table and standing up. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"I was." She nodded. "But I…I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"John, why don't you go play in your room, okay?" She set him down and smiled after him as he took off running. She faced Ricky and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I couldn't just leave John for an entire summer."

"You'd only be gone for a couple of weeks, Amy. What? Do you not trust me?"

"No! I just-." She drew in a sharp breath. "Maybe I didn't want to leave you either."

"What?" He asked, stepping around the table.

"You heard what I said." Amy sighed, putting her hands on her hips and chewing on her bottom lip.

"No, I didn't." Ricky insisted. "Why would I be asking what you said if I heard you?" He examined her closely, realizing the only reason she was biting on her bottom lip was because she didn't want to admit something.

"Well, I'm not repeating it, so tough luck." She crossed her arms.

He smirked, mimicking her actions. "You're squirming. What are you up to, Amy?"

"I'm not up to anything!"

"You're so in denial, Juergens!"

"You're so…full of yourself, Underwood!"

"Why did you come back here, Amy? You know I can take of John. I've changed my entire life to be a good father, so what are you really doing here?"

"Because I lied!" Amy threw her arms in the air in frustration. "I lied when I said I didn't love you, Ricky, okay? There!"

"No, not okay!" He raised his voice. "You can't just do that, Amy! You can't just tell me you don't love me and that you don't want to get married, then turn around and try to take it all back!"

"I was scared!"

"You think I wasn't scared?! I've never done this before, Amy, I've never really loved someone before, you think I wasn't afraid I'd screw it all up?!"

"God, I was…I don't even know, Ricky. I shouldn't have said I didn't love you, especially not after everything we've been through. I know it hurt-."

"Yeah." He let a scoff/laugh.

"But, I do." Amy let the tears that brimmed her eyes begin to fall. "I love you, Ricky. I don't want to get married right now, but I do love you. I shouldn't have lied to you, but I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have tried, oh I don't know, telling me the truth, Amy!" Ricky wanted to reach out to hug her, but instead began to cry himself. "I love you, Amy…so much that it hurts. I love John, I love our family, I love being able to commit myself to one girl, and she happened to be you. I tried and I tried to change who I was, and you know what? I succeeded, Amy. Because not only did I become a good boyfriend, I became a great father. I didn't have anyone to teach me that, I learned on my own and I think I did one hell of a job."

"Ricky, please?" She reached up and cupped his face, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ricky couldn't help it, this was the girl he loved, the girl he gave everything for; he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her as close as possible. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to face you changing your mind anymore."

"I won't." Amy promised.

"What about that school in New York? Isn't that where you wanna be?"

"No." She sniffled. "I wanna be right here. With you and John. Maybe some day I'll study there, but right now I just want you."

"Daddy!" They heard, making them laugh.

Ricky let go of Amy and took her hand, leading her into John's room. "What is it, buddy?"

John held up another book, obviously asking for another story to be read.

"Another one?" He asked, gently taking the book from him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Uh." Ricky looked at Amy. "We'll talk later?"

"Sure." She nodded, removing her hand from his. "I'll just, uh…be at my parents'."

"No, wait." He stopped her before she turned to leave. "It'll only take a minute. You could…wait here."

"Okay." She sighed deeply before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**I know it's very late, but this has been bugging me since the finale. I'm not a big Secret Life fan, but I refuse to believe that after everything they've been through, Ricky and Amy don't end up together.**


End file.
